


You Always Dreamt of the Sea

by iterations



Series: How You Met Your Wonderful Terrifying Boyfriend [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Exophilia, F/M, Hemipenes, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Language Barrier, Monster Boyfriend, Porn With Plot, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, shipwrecked, tropical island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations
Summary: You get more than bargained for when an accident renders you stuck in a tropical paradise together with a mysterious benefactor.
Relationships: Female Reader/Mereman, Female Reader/Sea Monster
Series: How You Met Your Wonderful Terrifying Boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564618
Comments: 22
Kudos: 184





	You Always Dreamt of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I can't link a picture due to European anti-linkage laws but feel free to do a picture search on 'Saba' to find out what it looks like!

  
  


**Day 1**

Hot air greeted you when you left the plane and started your descent down to the landing strip. There were no jet bridges or gate house in Juancho E. Yrausquin Airport. Only 1300 ft of pavement ending in a dazzling 59 ft drop down to the ocean on three sides of the airport. The plane had come to a stop 160 ft from the abyss. On the other side of the airport, Zions Hill towered over you. Almost impenetrable jungle with a few luxury villas scattered along the mountainside.

The view was breathtaking, unlike anything you'd ever seen. The island of Saba was a practically untouched jewel in the Caribbean, just east of Puerto Rico. You almost anticipated to see huge Brachiosauruses graze the vivid dark green canopies, the island every bit as beautiful and wild as the fictional Isla Nublar in Michael Crichton's novel. 

But you weren't here to discover mysterious new species. The island belonging to Sint Marteen was the latest thing in eco-tourism and you had been sent by the traveling magazine you work for to write an article about hiking and rock climbing in the Caribbean. 

A bell boy loaded all the luggage to a cart and parked it at the side of the landing strip. You and about 15 other passengers jostled in front of it to get to your bags first and start the adventure. You were booked at JuJu Cottages for 4 nights, breakfast included. The motel was located in the village Windward on the other side of Mt. Scenery. You were planning on hiking to the top of the volcano on your second day, but first you wanted to relax and explore what the town had to offer. You shared a cab with two other tourists and rode on the serpentine road along the exquisite mountainside. 

Windward was a cute little town splayed on the foot of the volcano. The jungle was literally on your doorstep as you payed the cab diver and entered your motel. The patron was an older Dutch lady with round arms and an even rounder face that almost cracked in two when she smiled and welcomed you. She insisted on helping you with your bag and showed you to your room. She showed you how to adjust the AC and where the communal bathroom was. There were only one guest there beside you since hurricane season was soon about to start and tourism would dwindle as the weather became more capricious.

You asked her where you could get a decent meal and she advised you to go to a restaurant on the main road that was specialized in seafood.

You found the restaurant easily and the waiter recommended the sautéed sea bass with primeurs and melted butter. It was lovely, but for $29 how could it not be? You knew prices on the island were steep, having done a little bit of research beforehand. 

You found a little bar with a beautiful view of the sea, where you sat and sipped at a margarita while watching the sun set over the ocean, before it was time for bed.

**Day 2**

You woke up early and had breakfast before you went back to your room and picked out a sweater and long, thin hiking pants despite the heat. Walking in the jungle with bare legs and arms wouldn't be a good idea. You packed bug spray and bandages into your day-pack, along with your camera. There was a little convenience store not far from the hotel where you could stock up on snacks and a bottle of water.

This hike would be lead by a tour guide and you all gathered outside one of the bigger hotels, which in reality meant it was one of the boarding houses in the center of Windward, there weren't any large hotels on Saba with their annual 25,000 visitors.

The tour guide was a local boy with milk-chocolate colored skin and an impish smile. There were only five of you tourists taking the tour. The sixth had taken ill and canceled. It was you and two couples. Oh well, you were used to literally being the fifth wheel. It would leave you more time to take notes and photographs if you didn't have to socialize. 

The jungle started right on the outskirt of town so you didn't need to drive to the trail. Nature here was just as spectacular as you'd been told, with wild growing mango and papaya trees, colorful birds and insects. It was tiring to hike up the mountain but the tour guide made you take breaks and you were glad you had packed so many snacks to refill your glycogen levels. 

When you came back you ate at a different restaurant, that was just as expensive and started to write a draft on your article. Even though town wasn't busy and seemed to go on 'island time', the waiter let you sit in peace for the entire evening. It was already dark outside when you put your pen down and you had to go back to your motel, since you had plans on making an early start the next day.  
  


**Day 3**

You had signed up for a challenging trail on the north coast of the island. Your readers were interested in tough conditions even though they wouldn't necessarily partake in them themselves. It would be just you, the guide and a fit couple from yesterday's hike. You all gathered at the same place at yesterday and a cab took you to the start of the trail. 

The northern side was rockier with less vegetation and there wasn't a clear trail to follow but your guide knew where you could find footing. After about 45 minutes of climbing you reached a plateau with a beautiful view. You took a break for snacks and re-hydration and enjoyed the scenery around you. The shallows under you were treacherous with sharp spiked rocks breaking the surface. Sea birds were circling the columns and crevices of the mountainside, their chirping cacophony harmonizing with the crashing of the ocean waves against the rock.

You took a few pictures of the rock formations below you and lingered a bit longer when the tour guide continued on the trail. You could see the couple further ahead and followed them at your own pace to avoid loosing your footing on the sharp mountainside. The trail headed down again and the tour guide stopped and called out behind him to make sure you were all still with him. You answered him that you were fine and that they could keep walking down while you balanced on the rocks with your camera held in one hand. You reached a flat precipice that ended in the ocean 30 ft down. Above you, at the side of the mountain the rock was sculptured to almost look like a man's face. It was too cool not to take a picture and you backed out to the edge of the cliff - carefully - to get a better angle with your camera.

But you weren't counting on the volcanic rock to be as porous as it was and the rock under your foot started to crumble and dissolve from under you. You fell down with a shrill scream and hit the water, back first, with your camera still clutched tightly in your hand.  
  


**Day 4**

You awoke inside a cavern. To call the narrow slip of rock below you a shore was a bit much. Your back burned and you had lost your backpack and camera in the fall, but you were alive. You took a peek out of the cave and above you was a steep cliff with no obvious paths up. The ocean was surrounding your cave with its strong currents that would whisk you out to sea in no time if you dared to try and swim. Saba lacked any kind of shores or sandy beaches anyway so there wouldn't be anywhere for you to swim to. Not even boats would be able to anchor anywhere near the reefs, apart from the harbor in Bottom, but it was on the other side of the island.

They would come looking for you wouldn't they? 

You spent a few minutes with calling up and looking at the cliff above you before your throat was too dry and you retreated back into the cave. You noticed that it was fairly chilly inside the cave on contrast to the heat outside. You followed a narrow path further inside and discovered that this was not just a cave, but an underground labyrinth of paths that stretched for how long, you had no idea. Most of the paths were too narrow to fit a human, but one of them led inside a huge room with stalactites and stalagmites. Further in you heard water pouring and you found a little waterfall spilling out from the cave ceiling down into an underground lake. You tasted the water and it was sweet and crystal clear. You drank your fill of the most delicious water you ever tasted. When you were done you followed the path into an adjacent room that was filled with stuff. Wine bottles, sculptures, huge oriental carpets. It was full of treasures, which unnerved you a little to be truthful. Hopefully the person that had hidden them there wasn't coming back anytime soon, because someone that needs to hide treasures in a cave was probably not a person that was going to rescue you.

You decided to walk back to the entrance of the cave so that you would hear if anyone was out looking for you. 

The day went by without any proof of a search party looking for you. How was it possible that they'd given up so fast? Your stomach was growling but you ignored it and went back inside the cave to fetch one of the Persian rugs to sleep on.  
  


**Day 5**

When you awoke the next day there was a pile of fruit next to you. Papayas, mangoes and a cracked coconut that still had water in its cavities. 

You were so hungry you hardly gave any thought to the mysterious appearance of the food and gobbled down it all in one sitting. You didn't have any tools to pick the meat from the coconut so you just drank the water and let the rest lay on the cave floor.

Sometimes you went out and called for help but no one answered your cries and the day went by slowly.  
  


**Day 6**

The next day was basically a repeat of the last day. You awoke. There was new fruit next to you, which you ate and you spent the day looking for rescuers. Rinse and repeat.  
  


**Day 7**

Ok. Someone was feeding you. Why the hell they would just leave food every night for you and nothing else was beyond your understanding. You needed help to get to civilization, and that clearly wasn't going to happen with this mysterious benefactor.

You felt a strong need to corner this stranger and find out what the hell was going through their mind. That's why you decided to set out a little trap for the next time the feeder would appear. Under the surface there were all kinds of things growing on the rocks. Seaweeds, but also mussels and little snails. You gathered up a bunch of the hard shelled little animals and spread them around your rug. You decided to try and stay awake for the night to catch them red handed when they appeared. 

You laid down on your 'bed' and closed your eyes in pretend sleep. You hadn't done much these past days so you weren't particularly sleepy and you thought about ways to escape the cave to pass the time. Several hours went by and it was probably in the middle of the nigh. Sometimes you would open your eyes for a moment and check the surroundings. The moon illuminated the night somewhat and it wasn't pitch black even though it was quite dark.

You weren't sure how long you could lie with your eyes closed without actually falling asleep when you heard a crunching sound followed by a strangled bellowing noise. You leaped out of bed and fumbled in the dark to get a hold of your nightly visitor but your hand just brushed over gnarled skin and the feeder disappeared into the water with a splash.  
  


**Day 8**

Your little stunt last night didn't pay off in any other way than that you had to starve the entire day. You cleaned the cave floor and disposed the dead shell creatures into the water. Some of them were crushed and you supposed that was what you heard last night. 

You were hoping that the feeder would come back the next night with fruit because you had become dependent on it. Cursing your earlier shenanigans you explored the storage inside the cave to find something you could offer in return as thanks for the food. The only thing you could think of as a gift was a bottle of wine with a patinated label. You weren't much of a wine drinker but it looked expensive enough so you took it with you, along with another bottle for yourself. On a shelf you found a bottle opener, that you put in the pocket of your hiking pants.

The wine bottle turned out to be the most fun you've had inside the cave ever since you arrived there, and on your empty stomach the alcohol made its way through your blood in no time. You were fantasizing about the article you were going to write about this experience if you ever came back – _when_ you came back. _Saba – The Adventure of a Lifetime!_ You chuckled to yourself. “Come out, come out wherever you are!” You shouted out to the sea but the only response you got was a gust of wind blowing you in the face. 

You opened the bottle you planned on offering and curled up into a ball on the rug and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  


**Day 9**

When you woke up the bottle was still there – untouched. But beside it was a sizable portion of fruits. YES! 

“Thank you!” You called out into nowhere particular and started to eat. 

You had a headache but took a large sip out of the opened wine bottle – why not? It would spoil if you didn't, but having only yourself as company wasn't as fun as it had been the day before and you felt pathetic instead of buzzed. You poured the rest into the ocean and decided to make another attempt of catching the feeder, because there wasn't much else to do inside the cave. 

You pretended to sleep again and waited. And waited. And waited. And then, when you thought you couldn't wait anymore you heard a soft splashing that wasn't the usual waves hitting the rock. You didn't move a muscle, except for your eyes, which you squinted into narrow slits when you watched a dark silhouette emerge from the water.

The thing you saw was shaped like a man - a well built man, but when your eyes had adapted to the darkness you saw that it wasn't human at all, and you jumped up with a squeak. 

“Wait! Please don't go.” You called out to the creature. It was already halfway back into the water and its head bobbed over the surface as it submerged and emerged again. Its big, black, alien eyes observed you and it blinked the water out of them a few times. It came up a little further and trilled at you. It sounded almost like a dolphin. 

“Wait, little guy.” You spoke softly to the creature. It wasn't that little, it was bigger than you but something in its frightened prey-ish movements made you think of it as small and needy.

You splashed your hand idly in the water and it came closer with a curious look in its eyes. Up closer you could see the gills flapping in the water.

“Heey..” You didn't know if it understood you, probably not, but it let you touch its smooth head, before it dove back into the deep and left you alone with the next day's portion of fruit.  
  


**Day 10**

You had pretty much lost hope of being saved but your newly found friend, or pet, or whatever it was, gave you hope of not losing your mind completely in this lonely place - or had you already? But the food was more than enough proof that you weren't hallucinating everything. In the evening the creature came back early and you watched it swim around in the small lagoon of your cave. Sometimes it would make a somersault in the air and let out a joyous trill when it saw you watching it.

It looked very different in the light than when you first saw it in the darkness. When it emerged from the water the sunlight would reflect in its scales and turn the pale turquoise into gold. When you first came to Saba you had compared its beauty to science fiction and now you were here inside a cave with a creature that could easily fit into any fantasy movie or book. 

You put your hand in the water again and splashed it around and the curious creature came closer to see what you were doing. You caressed its head again and it chirped at you and closed its eyes in such blatant pleasure that you couldn't help to laugh. The scales were soft and _warm_ to your touch until you were interrupted by a splash of water to your face. The creature trilled and splashed you again and you splashed back with a mirthful roar. Soon you were engaged in a full blown water war against the thing, laughing and snorting as your entire head and upper body became soaked. It came to an abrupt end when the creature dragged you down into the water – it was strong! You thought for an instant that it was going to drown you until it let you go and float back up to the surface, spitting and coughing. 

The creature surfaced in front of you and grabbed your thighs, pushing you up on the rock again. 

“Fuck!” You were still coughing. “Warn me next time, you're gonna do that, ok?”

The creature tilted its head to the side and looked at you. You shook your head at it and stood up. 

“I guess my clothes needed a wash anyway.”

The creature continued to swim around and show you tricks for a while and later it left you alone in the cave. It was starting to become cold with your wet clothes so you decided to make a trip inside the cave and see if there was anything there you could wear.

You had no luck, but found another rug that you draped over your body after you had removed your wet clothes.  
  


**Day 15**

Your friend had visited your cave day and night the last few days and you had quickly begun to set a routine. He would bring you fruits in the night and you ate them for breakfast when you awoke. Several hours later he would swim into your cave and show you tricks and you would applaud him and splash the water whenever you wanted him to come to you and snuggle. One day when you patted his head you had gone a little too far back and you cut your hand on his razor sharp fin. He had taken your hand and licked the blood from your cut with his long, blue tongue.  
  


**Day 18**

It was the first day your friend had not shown up during the day after depositing your meal. You instantly began to worry if something had happened to him, it just wasn't like him not to show up and swim around in the lagoon.

Night came and he still hadn't visited you and you started to worry for real. You called out for him and splashed the water but nothing happened. You went to bed not seeing him for the first time in a week.  
  


**Day 19**

The next morning there was no fruit on the rock and you started to cry. Something had happened to him. You weren't sure if you were more upset about him being hurt or that you would starve to death without his gifts, but either one of those things were awful and combined it was nothing short of a catastrophe. You paced the cave the entire day and even took up calling for help up against the cliff, which you haven't done in days.

There was nothing edible in the God forsaken storage room and you weren't in the mood for wine. You contemplated taking your chances out at sea, but you weren't hungry enough to plunge to certain death in the dangerous currents out there.

Night came and all you could do was wait and hope. _Wait and hope_.  
  


**Day 20**

You were awoken by a familiar chirp and jumped up startled by the sudden sound. Your friend was standing in front of you. Water was dripping from his body but what was worse, he had a huge gash across his chest that dripped of blue blood. You pulled off your sweater and pushed it onto the wound, making the creature yip in pain and flinch away from you.

“Shhh..” You tried to sooth him with soft sounds. You wondered what had happened to him. Why was he away for so long? But little did it matter, he was here now, and alive. You held his arm with your free hand to hold him in place and snuggled up to his chest. Soon you didn't need to hold the sweater to his wounds, it was firmly pressed between your bodies as you held him in a tight embrace.  
  


**Day 24**

After that day he visited you for longer and longer, only taking breaks to fetch you more food. He couldn't stay in the air for long since he needed to be in the water for his gills to work properly, but ever so often he would pop up and give you a happy chirp or a sharp trill if you didn't give him enough attention.

Your clothes were bloodied and stiff from all the salt water so you had discarded them days ago. You managed fine in just your bra and panties, even though they were pretty stiff from being cleaned in salt water several times as well. You were currently crouching over the rock and splashing the water in front of you to bait the creature. He swam up to you as usual and in a fit of mischief you splashed his face just as he came up and presented his shining head to you. He chittered and grabbed your arms to pull you down but you were prepared and jerked backwards only to land straight on your butt. You squealed in pain – there would be bruises - and the creature leaned forward to see what made you hurt. That's how he ended up with his face straight between your legs. 

You were too preoccupied to notice, having all your attention on your sore buttocks, until his hot breath puffed against the front of your panties. Both of you froze, and you slowly turned your gaze down to him as you gathered enough courage to do so, only to find him staring at your mound. 

A needy cry escaped his non-lips that made your thighs twitch, but you didn't retract from him. He started to rub his head at the inside of your right thigh and his webbed hands snaked around your legs pulling you further down over the edge of the rock. His tongue darted out and started to lick its way up your leg in a way that made your breath hitch. God, how long was it since you had an orgasm? You flinched and let out a shrill yip when he started to tongue your panties. Did he even know what those were? You were pretty sure his kind didn't wear any clothes. 

You helped him pull them off and he growled low when he spread your legs wide and resume his licking and nibbing at your skin. You couldn't help to moan out loud when his tongue found your folds and started to explore your sopping hole. He pulled you further down into the water and submerged you until the water was at your waist. His gills were flapping like butterflies under the surface as his snout was plastered to your sex and his tongue fucked you deep inside. It wasn't enough and you didn't want to wait any longer. You pushed him off you and started to circle around your clit with your fingers – God, it felt good! The creature bubbled under the water and pushed your hand away with his snout. He latched onto you and started to lick you just the way you'd shown him. _Gods_ , it felt too good, his tongue was gnarled and the ridges pleasured you immensely and pushed you closer and closer to the edge. He was unrelenting and it only took another two, three licks before you were seeing stars and your legs trembled around his head. He kept licking you- hard – completely ignoring the fact that you just came and were over-sensitive. You tried to push him off but he was too strong and his neck muscles battled you for dominance and won. You whimpered until the worst part was over and it started to feel good again. He hammered your aching clit with his tongue, forcing another orgasm out of you, before he acknowledged your desperate hands trying to push him away. 

When he backed off you sank further down into the water. It wasn't very deep in this part of the lagoon. The creature emerged and crawled over you like a crocodile. His eyes were gleaming with arousal. You let your hands glide down over his nipple-less pectorals and muscled abdomen. He was so often in the water this was a part of his body you rarely saw. His stomach twitched when you stroke the scaly, taunt skin. He didn't have a navel, but you didn't expect him to have one either with his alien physiology. He didn't have a penis either, but you were too euphoric to care.

His tongue slithered over your neck and collarbone and you writhed under him to gain some sort of control over the situation. His sharp teeth nibbled on the fabric of your bra, and you managed to pull the cups down before he shredded the only clothes you had left. His teeth found your pert nipple and you gasped when they grazed the sensitive flesh. He tasted you with his sticky appendage while you wiggled under him and stroked his abs. The creature suddenly sat up on his knees, allowing your hands reign freely over his front. You traced every fiber of his scales with your fingertips and he let out a low keening sound. Low on his abdomen, a slit had begun to open up and you couldn't resist to stroke the puckered bulge that had started to grow. The tips of your fingers now fit inside the slit that was opening up more and more. Slick, red softness wrapped its heat around your fingertips and when you retracted, two glistening cocks fell out from the sheath. They were long and thin with slightly pointed tips, almost crimson in color. The creature was swooning and its gills were flapping furiously as it swayed back and forth in front of you. You took hold of his shoulders and pushed him firmly down until his head was submerged under water. His gills were fluttering and his eyes wide under the surface when you straddled him and caressed his chest. 

He put his paws on your hips and you raised your ass slowly to angle yourself over his cocks. Then you took the lower one in your hand and placed it at your entrance. His mouth gaped open as you slowly descended and speared yourself on his cock. You took the other in your hand and pressed it against your clit as you started to move above him. He thrusted his hips to meet your movements and his cock reached depths you didn't know existed. You were close again and felt sweat running from every pore as you ground yourself onto him with huffing breaths. 

Just before you came for a third time he gripped your hips harder and pushed you off. The creature came up from the water and twisted you by the waist to lie on your stomach. You quickly backed up to your knees, not to have your face under water and you felt his cock prod your entrance again. This time the front of your pussy was left exposed and when he started to push inside you, you felt his other cock press against your ass cheeks. 

No, not there! You quickly thought, but it was too late and as you were about to crawl forward, away from it, you felt it push past your rim and he sheathed himself to the hilt in both your holes. 

You gasped loudly as he filled you completely and started to pull out again. His thumb grazed your clit and he thrust slowly back in while circling your clit. If it was possible to die of over-stimulation you would have done it there and then, but all you could do was hold on the the ocean floor and sputter guttural sounds while being plowed by the sea beast behind you. 

His pace was picking up as his cocks got slicker and he started to slam into your ass in a brutal pace that left you completely breathless, you couldn't even scream if you wanted to. The creature was enjoying himself immensely inside of you, growling and grunting obscenely as your insides hugged his sensitive organs. The tension building up inside of you was agonizing and exploded in sprouting waves of heat and ecstasy that had every muscle in your body trembling and spasming. The creature moved with unrelenting force for a few more thrusts, before he grunted loudly and buried his cocks deep inside your pussy. You both were panting madly as he almost collapsed on your back and slid out of you, leaving a trail of semen running down the inside of your thighs. Luckily you were already in the water and could clean up without much effort since you both were exhausted. 

You and the creature made love two more times that night before you fell asleep on the rug in fatigue.  
  


**Day 29**

It was a happy time for you, none had ever devoted themselves so fully to you as the sea creature, but even though he provided with everything you could ever ask for the situation was gnawing on you. This couldn't be it, could it? You wondered what your friends and family was going through. Did the magazine send another journalist to write the article? 

The creature was away again to do whatever humanoid sea creatures do when you heard the chug of a motor boat outside the cave. You jumped up from where you were sitting with your feet in the lagoon. Even though you had wished for someone to find you for weeks, something made you cautious and you made your way deeper inside the shadows of the cave.

The boat drifted the last part into the lagoon and a man built like a brick house jumped into the water and tied the boat to one of the stalagmites. He had curly, black hair and his skin was just a shade lighter than the tour guide's. He kicked the rug you used for a bed and started to walk right towards your hiding place!

You moved further into the cave, but the only path that was big enough to fit you through was the storage area. You were sure that's where he was headed but you had no other option than to go in there. You quickly hid behind another rolled up rug just as he entered the room. He started to rummage around and curse under his breath. Your heart was beating out of your chest as he came closer and closer. You could smell the rum on his breath as he was tearing at something just a few feet away from your hiding place. The sounds stopped abruptly and the hole room went quiet. You dared not to breathe.

Whit a roar, the man ripped out the rolled up rug you were hiding behind and he took a handful of your hair in his fist and dragged you out in the open.

“What the!”

You cut him off with a high pitched scream and tugged at his fist to make him drop you. He let your hair go but before you could run around him, his fist was squeezing around your throat and you wheezed whilst staring at him with wide eyes. 

In the corner of your eyes you saw a shadow grow but your vision was starting to black out around the edges. The assailant's hands dropped you suddenly and your blurry vision stabilized. He was gurgling and grasping the front of his throat. Frothy blood was pumping out between his fingers and his eyes were bulging out as he wheezed and dropped to his knees. Behind him you saw your love holding his bloody clawed paws out and staring incredulously at the scene in front of you. When the man fell stiff to the floor with a loud thump, you both woke up from your fixation and you threw yourself into your lover's arms. He stroked your hair as you sobbed into his chest and this time it was he that tried to comfort you with soothing sounds. 

You walked out to the lagoon as the man bled out inside the cave. When you had stopped trembling and crying, he loosened his arms around you and you took his paw in your hand, leading him back into the cave. You didn't want to be alone in there.

As you had guessed, the man had a cell phone in his pocket. You stared at the thing for a long time. Then you looked at your love, which gave you a joyous trill and looked back into your eyes. All his love and affection for you was apparent in those big, glossy orbs.


End file.
